degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AznYunHou/Degrassi Season 14 Fanfic Character
I decided to create a fanfiction storyline for a character in Season 14 Dmitri Alkaev Shostak He is a tall Caucasian Male. He is of Russian descent. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Backstory: Family: Asher Shostak (Father) Ms. Alkaev-Shostak (Mother) Unnamed Sister (Missing) As a child Dmitri was ecstatic about the arrival of his baby sister. He grew to love her and helped his mother take care of her. His mother favours Dmitri and his father favoured his daughter. Asher would be cold with Dmitri because he was a kid who didn’t like sports and rather play video games. He would treasure his daughter and hope she would grow up to be someone big similar to himself. On occasion he would beat/yell at his son for hurting his sister or having an argument. His mother would always take care of him because Asher was too harsh. Dmitri wanted to prove that he is not a loser and tries to be more involved in his dad’s interests. At the age of eight, Dmitri was left alone with his babysitter who was 16 years old and later gets molested by her. The traumatic event causes him to freak out on occasion as he is unable to tell his parents about her and would fear that Asher would not take his side. (10 years old) After the traumatic event and pain, Dmitri starts to be cold and distant from his family and friends. His sister (age 7) notices his change in behaviour and tells mom about his behaviour. His mother asks him about his problem and feels that his sister has betrayed her and gets angry in which Asher responds in anger and hits him. His mother believes that Dmitri needs to be treated with respect in order for him to heal and takes him to a therapist. He is later diagnosed with Paranoid Personality Disorder (PPD) and takes multiple sessions in order to hide this behaviour. At the age of 12, he and his sister (Age 9) decide to take a different route going home from school. His sister gets separated from him and Dmitri goes to find her. In his attempt to find his sister he runs across the school ground gets struck by a car. Dmitri was not in critical condition but has been in a coma for 1 month. As he recovers, his sister is missing and is assumed to be dead. Dmitri has lost his memory of his sister after awakening. His mother calms down Asher so he wouldn’t pressure him about losing his sister since he has just recovered. Dmitri takes an extra therapy session in order to help him recover his memory as well as his PPD sessions. At the age of 14, Dmitri enters Degrassi as a freshman and no longer requires therapy for his PPD. His memory has not come back and his mother is pondering the idea of telling him about his sister. He continues to experience his life before his accident but still gets cold remarks from his father. As a sophomore, Dmitri gets his growth spurt and became popular and a heartthrob. Dmitri starts to develop feelings for Clare Edwards but never had the guts to say anything because of Eli being her boyfriend. Asher is shown to be abusive with his wife after believing his son is a nuisance and cannot do anything right. Dmitri’s parents get divorced and Dmitri is staying with his mother. Ever since Dmitri’s sister was lost, Asher felt a need to fill his void which is why his actions with Clare and other interns have occurred. Dmitri is now protective over his mother and would not forgive his father for what he has done. Dmitri now avoids Clare so she would not know about his past. 'Season 14 Storyline ' (First Episode) Dmitri is now a well-mannered junior who works at the Dot in order to help out his mother. He is the nucleus in his social group and is friends with many of the jocks however he doesn’t play sports. He is an A student and longs for a friend who understands his inner geek which none of his friends share. He always leaves in awkward situations without anyone noticing until they attempt to talk to him and realize he is gone. He later witnesses bullies and some of his friends bullying a student but was reluctant in helping and later regrets it. (Second Episode) 'New Character- Mackenzie ' She is an attractive blonde girl in grade 11. She is somewhat a klutz. Dmitri is seen in a crowd and he feels awkward about the situation and attempts to leave inconspicuously. As he corners the hallway he notices a water spill and sees a girl about to walk by without noticing it. He quickly goes to her to break her fall as she slips and he catches her. She tells him her name is Mackenzie and she instantly falls in love with him as she looks at his beautiful green eyes. Dmitri starts to feel awkward about the situation after helping her up and is flustered by his feelings as she is looking at him with her “Pretty Brown Eyes”. He leaves while blushing and Mackenzie looks intrigued as he walked away. He is seen at his locker and turns to see the same bully bullying the victim and feels bad for him. Category:Blog posts